


Untitled

by ohmcgee



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmcgee/pseuds/ohmcgee





	Untitled

It started out as a game, a way to get hot guys to buy them pasta and breadsticks at Olive Garden or let them cheat off their Bio test. The first time Santana said, "If you do it, we'll make out in front of you," Brittany just smiled, ponytail bopping when she nodded her head and replied with a soft, "Cool."

Kissing Brit was way better than kissing guys. For one she wasn't slobbering all over Santana's mouth or trying to force her tongue down Santana's throat like she wanted to see what tonsils tasted like. It was just this really slow, soft kiss, and yeah they were kind of putting on a show for Puck, but it was still pretty fabulous, all wet and sweet. She remembers how Brittany's lips tasted like Dr Pepper lipgloss.

It was so good that Santana started thinking up different reasons, different ways to con guys out of $10.99 for soup and breadsticks. Once they'd went through all the hot guys and they were onto their game, she started with the not-so hot guys. It got so bad she had to go to Elliot Dewey, with his stupid, 90's hair and that fugly flannel shirt he wore every day. It was worth it though, being seen with a loser like him, when she got to slide her hand around the back of Brittany's neck and open up Brit's mouth with her tongue, the little slip of a moan that came out of Brit's mouth when Santana sucked on her bottom lip. 

Santana would just shrug it off afterward, re-tie her hair up in her ribbon and stuff a breadstick in her mouth, like that's what she was there for. Like that's all she cared about. 

***

After Cheerio's practice Friday, Santana caught up with Finn in the parking lot. He'd just finished up with basketball practice too and he was all sweaty and stinky and gross, just being near him made her want to shower repeatedly. But it had been four days since they'd made out in front of someone, four days since she'd licked the sweet taste off of Brittany's lips. 

"Hey Finn," she said, wearing a smile that said "i'm innocent, but we can change that," running her fingers along the inside of his wrist. Even the skin there was sweaty. Gross. "You got plans tonight? Because me and Britt would love to give you a little show, if you know what I mean."

Santana had to work really hard not to laugh at the panic stricken expression on the poor boy's face, torn between something like fear and arousal. "I uh Rachel. Glee. Homework. Gotta go!" He yelped and slammed the door to his shut, shutting his backpack strap in the door. 

"Santana," Brittany whispered next to Santana's ear, making her jump. Jesus, chick was like a ninja or something. "If you wanna make out, all you have to do is ask."

Santana spun around, raising her eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Duh," Brittany rolled her eyes. "I'm like, totally a lesbian. Come on, let's go to my house and pretend to study with the door locked."


End file.
